


Loki's saviour

by GreenEyedGirls4



Series: Loki/Tom Hiddleston one shots and short stories [1]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Loki, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguments, Confessions, Enjoy!, F/M, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can't think of anymore - Freeform, Jötunn Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric, Love, Master/Servant, Odin's A+ Parenting, Reader-Insert, Tumblr: lokis-dirty-whispers, just read it, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenEyedGirls4/pseuds/GreenEyedGirls4
Summary: Imagine Loki getting angry when you try to help him. Y/N = your name. Loki/Reader.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and wasn't going to publish it but I thought it was sweet and why not. I hope you enjoy it, please feel free to leave feedback, kudos, comments/reviews and bookmark :) Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am taking ideas and requests for stories from people so please feel free to send them in (just comment on one of my stories with all the information). It can be an expanded scene from one of my own stories or a story (one shot or full story) that you would like to see me write. I will credit you! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story. Thanks!

You skip down the hall with you and Loki’s dinner. Your heels tapping the floor lightly as your green dress flows behind you. Your long brown hair in tight plaits and a small flower holding your fringe back. Loki had give you it when he brought you breakfast in bed this morning. You knew he had a meeting with his father today so he would always need cheering up.. that’s where dinner came into it.

Arriving at his room you find his door already open. Shuffling into the room you find it a mess. The bright candles on the walls giving the room a golden haze. Furniture littered the floor while green curtains lay in a shredded mess all around the room. Paper was ripped up and Loki’s bed was a tangled disgrace. This certainly didn't look like a Prince’s room. 

You begin cleaning a pathway around the room. Picking up lose items and throwing them in a bag near the door. You go to set the tray of food on the bed but something out of the corner of your eye catches your attention instead. You can see the green cloak and black hair before you can fully make out the person.

“Loki?” You whisper, taking small steps closer. 

“Go away!” He turns away from you, his whole body now facing the wall.

“Loki what happened?”

“I said..” He turns back, his face boiling red with anger and his teeth clenched. “Go away y/n.”

The wild look on his face tells you not to continue walking so you stop. 

“If I can help-” You begin but he lunges for you. His hand grabs your throat. It’s not tight or painful but it pauses your chain of thought.

“Your nothing but a maid. How could _you_ possibly help a Prince!” He shouts. His words freeze you. You can feel tears form in your green eyes as his go wide. The words sinking into both of you before he lets go of your throat. He takes a step back shaking with anger.

You never thought he would ever use his position against you. He had no problem with it when he had you in bed or on the sofa or in pretty much every room in the palace.. but now it seemed like his biggest problem.

You drop the tray of food. The clatter vibrating around the room before you curtsy. “I’ll leave you then Prince Loki.” Your voice barely a whisper. You haven’t needed to use his title in private for a long time until now. You hear him calling your name but you keep running. You need to find Odin.

* * *

“So you wish to work with the horses?” You nod up at the graceful King lounging on his golden Throne. “Is my son that horrible to look at that horses seem the better option?”

“No of course not. Your son is..” Beautiful. Perfection. Lovely. What could you say? “He’s fine. I just feel like a change of scenery. A different role for personal reasons.” 

You scratch the red marks around your neck. Loki’s fingers imprinted there. You never thought it was tight or painful but it must have been to leave such obvious marks. You covered them today with a scarf but if they don't clear up soon people may ask questions. That was something you didn't want.

Odin eyes your scarf covered neck then his eyes snap back to your face. “What personal reasons?” 

You drop your hand before looking to a smiling Frigga then back to the King. “I.. erm.. just..” You can feel your hands shaking.

“You can tell us dear. If he has hurt you..” Frigga. Her elegant voice reaching your ears. “He has hurt people before. That’s why he was in prison remember?” Your eyes focus on her before you gently lift your hand to take the scarf off. Your exposed neck causing her to gasp. She reaches for you pulling you into a hug. “Ok y/n we will get something sorted. I want you to go to your room for tonight then meet me in the stables tomorrow.”

You nod. It’s all your body is allowing you to do as she pulls away. Her eyes travel to Odin before she kisses the top of your head and sits down. 

“Sit beside me please.”

You do. Not making eye contact but doing as the Queen says. Your short green dress bunches at your thighs when you sit on the cold marble. 

“Odin can you leave us please.. and talk to Loki!” Her voice rushing through the sentence. When he shuts the door she begins speaking again. “I know about your relationship.”

Her words shock you. You feel your heart stop. Your eyes snap up to meet her piercing blue. You and Loki had been in a secret relationship for about a year now but you thought that was just how it was.. a secret. “H-How?”

She sighs when you look away again. “I see the way he looks at you.. it’s.. different. He hasn't courted anyone before. I haven't even seen him interested in anyone but with you, he’s changed. You've changed him y/n.” She rests a hand on your knee. “He would normally have these outbursts every other day but you've calmed his soul. I’m slowly but surely getting my son back.. and that’s all down to you dear. I want to thank you for that.” You hear her sigh again. “I also want you to tell him.”

Her words make the tears flow over. Running down your face like a waterfall after a drought. “Tell him w-what?” 

“Tell him you love him.”

Now your heart really does stop. You let out shaky breathes as you feel a cold sweat cover your thin body. “I can’t. I really can’t.” She pats your knee. “He’ll freak out. Anyway I’ve left my position so I can’t now.”

“Your smart. You’ll find a way.”


	2. 2

You sit in the dense forest. It was your favourite place in Asgard. You would come here to get some peace and just relax for a few hours. Loki hadn't bothered you in nearly a week. 

You hear horses hooves but your eyes stay shut. Probably just someone passing through. They stop. A shadow covers the sun before a heavy body sits beside you. You can smell him before your eyes open. “What do you want Loki?” You look at his pale face. He looks thinner. His cheekbones are more prominent and his eyes are slightly bloodshot.

“I-I want you to be my maid once more.”

“What happened the other day.. the meeting?”

You can tell by his heavy sigh and downcast eyes that he knows exactly what your talking about. “I said then and I’ll say it again now that I don't want to talk about it.” His eyes focus on yours again. A spark of anger runs through them. “Now please just be my maid again y/n!”

“Not until I know what happened.”

He gets up so quick you barely have time to register it. He pulls you up and pushes you against the large tree. His hands hold the top of your dress. “Just be my maid! Stop making this so difficult!” You shake your head causing his voice to rise and his face to turn a shade redder. “You _will_ be my maid, my lover and you will drop this subject. Please!” Is that pleading?

“Just tell me.. please Loki. It might help and anyway if I’m _just a maid_ then why do you care so much? Your a Prince after all!” You shout. Your voice echoes across the forest. You feel the anger bubble up inside you. “You didn't complain about me just being a maid when I was sharing your bed every night for the past year! You didn't care when you had me pinned against the nearest wall at the feast last week. Shadowy corners. Benches. The Throne! You didn't care who or what I was then Lo-”

Your cut off by his hand punching the tree beside your head. His other releases your neck as his hands cover his ears and he looks at the ground humming to himself. “Shut up! Shut up y/n!” He shakes with anger again. Prepare for the worst. It doesn’t come. He actually calms slightly. “He said bringing me home was a mistake. That I should have died in the cold.” His voice low. Rough. Almost sounding like someone physically wounded. “He hates me. My own father hates me. Happy now! Will you sleep better tonight y/n? With your lovely horses that don't talk back and only have anger problems if you don't feed them on time!”

You rest a hand on his shoulder. His green eyes meeting yours. Unshed tears appearing in both sets. “I love you.”

He shrugs your hand off. His face turning angry again. “Why? Why would you love this monster y/n?” His skin turns blue. Jötunn blue. He’s only did this a handful of times before for you. Once when he first found out. Another time when you were sick and the rest mainly in bed when he lost all control.

“I don’t see a monster. I see a beautiful creature. A beautiful creature that I love.” I rest my hand on his face. “I love you Loki. I always have and I always will.”

“You shouldn’t.” He takes my hand off his face before gripping my wrist. “You should love the horses that you work with more. I don't deserve love and I certainly don't deserve your love y/n. You should give it to someone that doesn't hurt you or someone that can control their temper. Who can give you the family and marriage and life that you want and most definitely deserve. Someone that’s normal and _not_ a monster.”

“Would you just stop! Seriously Loki. God forbid there is someone out there that loves you. God forbid there is someone out there that would happily give up all those things to be with you. God forbid there is someone out there who doesn't think your a monster and who thinks your father is an ass.”

You see a smile escape him. A giggle following close behind. His Asgardian colour and features reappear. “You mean all that?” You nod. Your forehead touches his and your hands intertwine. Green meeting green. “I love you too y/n. Always have. Always will.”

You smirk at him. “You Mr have some making up to do.” You quickly kiss him. “So can we drop this subject now and go to bed.” Your sarcastic tone causes him to smile wider. He nods. “Good because you have a lot of babies to give me.”

Let’s just say a lavish wedding, four children and a few more arguments later make you both happier than you have ever been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read this. I originally had it as a one shot that I had wrote ages ago but it got a bit long so I split it in two. I hope you've enjoyed it! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave some comments, kudos, reviews and have a look at my other stories.. if you've liked this then you will love them :)   
> This will be part of a series of one shots and short stories that I have planned including Halloween and Christmas stuff.. they might not all be connected (different characters and storylines) but keep checking back for any you may like or enjoy.  
> I really appreciate all the feedback and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks again and enjoy!


	3. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note to readers. You can now send me requests for ideas or anything you would like expanded on. Just comment below or on one of my stories that you have an idea/want expanded in some way. It can be related to one of my current stories (have a look through) or a completely new or different idea (one shot or full story even).
> 
> Thanks!

This is just a short note to allow people the opportunity to send in requests to me. If you have read some of my stories (e.g. Alyssum, Loki’s Saviour and The Aidan Effect etc) then I am giving you the opportunity to comment on whatever story with possible scenes or ideas for one shots or even full stories relating to any of my current stories.

I also don’t mind if you have a completely different/new idea or story that isn’t related to any of my current works and you would like me to expand on that.. it could literally be anything. I will credit you ‘thank you to so and so for this inspiration..’ with any stories I feel I would like to do. It can be any time of year or any place. Just make sure they are related to Loki, Tom Hiddleston and Aidan Turner or one of their other characters that I would know.

So yes please feel free to send in requests to me, just comment below with all the details for any idea or on the story that you would like something expanded on or a one shot or longer story done for.

Thanks and please continue reading my stories. I will have new material out soon too so keep an eye out. :) xo

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to have a look at some of the other works I have created recently. If you like this then you will love my published (and finished) series called 'Alyssum'. Feel free to leave comments, kudos and any feedback will be appreciated.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy! :) xo


End file.
